Animal Instincts
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Mystique goes into heat, and the cat in her wants only one person…Charles Xavier. What will happen after she gives the animal in her what it wants? What happens when Mystique runs into a problem, will she tell him? Or will she leave Charles in the dark?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Mystique/Charles

Warnings: AU (a little bit, Charles can walk) M/F, solo masturbation, preg, romance, language, WIP

Summary: Mystique goes into heat, and the cat in her wants only one person…Charles Xavier. What will happen after she gives the animal in her what it wants? And what happens when Mystique runs into a problem, will she tell him? Or will she leave Charles in the dark about her dilemma?

This will take place after Apocalypse is defeated. This will have ADULT content so please don't read without being completely aware of this!

Chapter 1-In Heat

*Mystique's POV*

It was the middle of the night when I woke. A light sheen of sweat coating my body. The covers were pooled on the end of the bed. I lay there in the dark naked and completely aroused. This happened only once a year, but it was the most tiring time of the year. I had cat DNA mixed with my mutant DNA a long time ago, and since that day, once a year I went into heat, like a cat does. Whenever that happened, I needed to have sex multiple times before the urge would disappear.

I lay there trembling with arousal, my hands sliding down to rub at the heated flesh between my legs though I knew that wouldn't help curb my desire. My fingers slid into myself, pumping into my wet heat quickly as my other hand rubbed my clit. My breathing was ragged, my chest heaving hard. I bit my lip arching on the bed, trying hard not to cry out loudly due to the other inhabitants of my house. I gasped, my hands working faster and harder. I held back a scream as I orgasmed, my body jerking hard on the bed. I lay still on the bed until I felt a bit calmer.

I sat up slowly, running a hand through my disheveled hair. "I loath this time of the year…" I said to the empty room before I gathered my clothes, pulling them on quickly. I slipped quietly into the night, the cooler air causing me to shiver slightly as it hit my heated body.

I took off running, trying to find a man to have sex with. The cat in me was surprisingly picky as to who it mated with, so I had to let _it_ choose who I went to. I had no trouble picking up the trail of a masculine scent the cat wanted. I felt the primal side of the cat taking over as I raced towards the man. I felt my canine teeth lengthen slightly as my nostrils flared to take in more of that wonderful smell. I was close enough to the man to see who it was, and felt like banging my head repeatedly against a very hard object. "Awww hell!" I hissed as my eyes locked onto the figure running through the park. "Why'd it have to be _him_ of all people?" I asked as I stopped near a tree, staring at him as he came closer. 'It won't be as embarrassing as the time the cat wanted _Lance Alvers_! Nor as awkward, at least Charles was older, instead of a teenager!' I thought, snorting in remembrance. "It won't be so bad. He _does_ have a very nice body. Mmmmh, and he smells so delicious…" A wave of desire rushed me like an oncoming train at the masculine scent coming off him and I found myself racing towards him without another thought.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I hadn't been able to sleep, so I went for a jog and found myself running down to the park. I had been jogging for almost 40 minutes and was starting to get tired. Just as I was going to start back towards my house, something hard knocked me to the ground. I realized due to the softness of the object, that it was a person on top of me…a woman at that. I quickly pushed on her shoulders and was about to say something, but it was quickly derailed at the sight of the person above me. The lighting around here was a little bad, but there was enough to see who it was, and the expression on her face. "M-Mystique…are you alright?" I asked, concern washing over me at the slightly glazed look in her eyes.

She didn't respond, instead her hands pushed my shirt up, her mouth dropping to my now exposed stomach. 'What…the hell?' I thought as her tongue slid out to taste my flesh as it moved lower. Her nails slid lightly down my body, gripping the hem of my sweats and tugging them down to reveal my boxers. My breathing had become ragged, arousal beginning to take its hold on me. I pushed her off me with quite a bit of effort. I sat up, shivering at the heated look in her eyes. "Mystique…" I hissed, feeling my fingers tremble on her shoulders. "What the hell…is wrong with you?" I managed to ask in-between my heavy breathing.

"I need you…to have sex with me…" She growled darkly, pushing me backwards slightly and straddling my hips. I was going to push her away, but when her body pressed against me so intimately, her hips rubbing ever so gently against my lower body. I couldn't resist what she was offering. It had been a _long_ time since I'd had any physical contact with a woman, and Mystique was offering herself to me, who cares why? 'I'll deal with the consequences later…'

"Fine…but we need to go somewhere else." She stood, watching me re-adjust my pants with a surprised look on her face. I led her further into the park, heading into a group of trees and to a small clearing in the park. I moved over to the middle of the area, knowing she was right behind me. As soon as I stopped, I could hear the sound of her pulling her clothes off, dropping them on the ground. 'I…can't believe I'm going to do this with her!' I thought, tugging my shirt off, dropping it randomly as I pulled my shoes and socks off, my pants and boxers quickly following. One I was completely naked, I turned around to face Mystique and felt my breath catch in my throat.

The blue shape-shifter was extremely beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, and was quite toned as well. My eyes roamed over her perfectly round breasts, then moved down over her smooth stomach. My eyes were drawn to the tuft of red hair between her legs. 'So…that _is_ her hair color!' I smiled slightly as my eyes slid over her muscled legs. They shot back up to see her staring directly at me, eyes clouded with lust. The moonlight was shining off her slightly damp body, her hardened nipples were too tempting to resist. I moved forward quickly, gripping her sides gently as my mouth clamped onto the hardened nub. I sucked hard at it, loving the groans escaping her lips.

I kept this up for a minute before letting her nipple slide out of my mouth with a popping sound. I was about to move to her other breast to give it the same treatment, when Mystique gripped my face hard between her hands. "Take me…now!" She demanded in a low sultry voice. Heat rushed to my already throbbing erection, and I groaned at the sensation. One of my hands moved down to tug her leg up, wrapping it around my waist while the other gripped her thigh. I thrust my hips forward, both of us groaning as I filled her completely.

The heat was almost unbearable, and it wasn't just the heat around my cock, her _entire_ body was burning up. "Damn…" I hissed, my arm wrapped around her back as the other one gripped her leg, pulling it up around me. I then moved to lay her on the ground, keeping our bodies joined. "Why…are you…so hot?" I questioned, pushing up far enough to see her face.

"I'll…explain it…later! Right now…just do it!" She growled, her mouth latching onto mine as her hips pushed forcefully against my own. Her kiss was demanding, I complied readily, letting her dominate my mouth as I began thrusting my hips in a fast rhythm.

X X X X X X X X

*Mystique's POV*

My nails bit into his shoulders as my heels dug slightly into his back. I bucked upwards in time with his thrusts as my tongue dueled with his own. I couldn't _believe_ this! The intensity and the heat was almost too much to bare! I couldn't remember a time when I'd had sex like this! I never would have imagined _Xavier_ would be like this! He pulled his lips away from my own, moving down to nip and suck at my neck, leaving his marks on my flesh.

Charles' breath was heavy as he breathed loudly in my ear. He changed the angle of his thrusting and suddenly I was clutching him hard, whimpering as he hit that sensitive spot inside me. "Ahhhh, nghhhh…." Were the only words that came out of my mouth as he picked up the pace. My heels dug harder into his back, nails drawing blood as I matched his thrusts. The pleasure and heat were too much. I felt like I was going to pass out. Yet I somehow was able to keep moving. Charles gave a few more hard thrusts into me. "Fuck!" I panted out as my orgasm washed over me. I bit his shoulder hard, drawing blood as the waves of pleasure rushed over me. I collapsed on the ground, my arms and legs falling limply off him. I lay there gasping for breath before I realized something. Charles was still hard and pulsing inside me…

I raised my eyebrows up at him. He just grinned down at me, running his hands lightly over my breasts. I frowned at the mischievous look in his eyes. "There's no way." I said, shaking my head slowly. He just wiggled his hips against me, causing little sparks of desire to rush through our joined bodies. "I can't! I can barely move right now!" I snapped, feeling slightly angry at him for suggesting another go right now. Though the cat in me was _more_ than willing to accommodate his wishes.

"Don't worry Mystique, you won't have to do anything! I'll make you come again, quite easily." I laughed.

"Yea, I'd like to see that!" His smile widened and he rolled the two of us over so I was on top. He shifted around so his heels were flat against the ground. My hands automatically moved down to grip his shoulders. He began thrusting quickly into me, moving hard and fast. I gasped as the pleasure was even more intense than before. He gripped my hips, holding tightly as his pace increased.

I whimpered, holding onto his shoulders hard as his teeth sunk into my shoulder. Pleasure burst in my stomach, shooting through the rest of my body. His cock brushed continuously against that sensitive spot inside me and surprisingly I felt my body tighten as a familiar feeling washed over me. "P-please….I'm…so close!" Charles thrust hard several more times and I felt my orgasm rush over me. I cried out, my vision turning white at the intense pleasure that went over me. My vision cleared just in time to see his face tighten, mouth agape, pleasure written all over his face. His body stiffened then he shuddered, groaning loudly as I felt his seed spill into me. His expression relaxed and he collapsed onto the ground. I lay down, resting my head on his shoulder.

'I've…never seen him look like that before. He always has that damn calm mask on, but right now he looked so open, so vulnerable…' I stroked my hand lazily over his chest. 'At least the cat in me is finally content.' I thought as my hand traced over the muscles on his chest and stomach. 'I can't believe he has been able to hide all of _this_ under his clothes!' Charles had never been an active participant in any missions his students have been in, well…that I know of, so it wouldn't be surprising if no one realized just how fit their mentor was.

"Just so you know…" I started, needing to break the silence. "This meant _nothing_. Do you understand that?" I told him, he laughed slightly, the sound reverberating through my body.

"Of course I know that, I just want to know what brought this on?" I explained to him about my cat DNA and he nodded in understanding. He rolled us onto our sides, keeping inside me as he wrapped a leg over my hip, one arm cushioning my head, the other wrapping around my back. I curled against him, letting him encase me in the warmth of his body. My arms were trapped between our chests, I shifted closer, pressing my breasts against him. One arm was now trapped partially under my body and the other one was resting flat against his chest.

"Um…" I hesitated, not _believing_ I was going to suggest this. "Do you think you can go again?" I asked, surprisingly not stuttering over my words. The influence of the cat was gone, but I _wanted_ to have sex with Charles again, which was going to make this hard to live with afterwards. But since we'd already done 'it' it wouldn't matter, right?

"You'll have to give me a minute…I'm not as young as I used to be!" Charles exclaimed, smiling brightly at me. I gave him a small smile in return, shivering slightly as his hand ran through my hair. His blue eyes were shining in the moonlight, seeming to see into my soul. I wanted to turn away, but found myself unable to. He leaned closer, capturing my lips with his own. He kissed me hard, and so passionately that it took my breath away. Round 3 came around quicker than both of us thought possible.

X X X X X X X X

*Mystique's POV*

The two of us had sex for most of the night, I'd lost track of how many times. After the urgency had waned, we explored each other's bodies thoroughly. I had learned quite a few things about Charles Xavier, his ear and neck were very erogenous zones, he had quite ticklish ribs, and for a man, he giggled quite a bit more than any other person I'd known. After the two of us had dressed, we stood awkwardly, facing one another. "Well…um…thank you…for helping me." I said quietly, feeling slightly guilty that I hadn't told him I didn't _need_ to have sex _quite_ that many times.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, Mystique." His eyes twinkled at me, a smile gracing his lips. 'I don't think I've _ever_ seen him smile like that.' I mused, shifting slightly on the grass.

"T-this doesn't mean…we're friends or anything…" I said, trying to keep my head about this. 'I _could not_ develop feelings for Charles Xavier! I just used him to satiate the cat in me, nothing more!' But if that were true, I would have left after it was content, right? I decided to blame it on Xavier's ability to charm me. Somehow he'd conned me into having many orgasms even when I was on the brink of exhaustion. I snorted at that thought, 'Stop kidding yourself, you just wanted to have sex with someone without the urgency involved that's all…' I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my head of these thoughts all together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He responded, and before I could react, he had pressed his lips against my own. The kiss was gentle and so sweet that I wanted to keep him there all day as well. I kissed back the same way, trying to convey my thanks to him. He pulled back and surprised me by drawing me into a gentle yet fierce hug. I bit my lip slightly before wrapping my arms around him, holding him tightly. I didn't want to let go, but after several minutes one of us, I don't know who, pulled back. I kept my eyes on the ground as the first rays of daylight began to shine on us. "If you ever need anything, or just want to talk, you know where to find me." His fingers lifted my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I know…Charles…" I whispered, his eyes widened slightly as I said his first name. I'd always ever called him Xavier before now. I cleared my throat slightly before continuing. "Well…goodbye then…I-I'll…see you…ar-around." I stuttered, shaking my head slightly. I gave a wave before turning and disappearing through the trees, leaving him standing by himself. I turned into a bird as soon as he was out of sight and flew home. I slipped in through the front door to find Avalanche sitting on the couch staring at the door. I frowned slightly. From the slouch in his posture and the bags under his eyes, he'd been up all night.

"Where have you been…" He asked in a dark voice, he stood up and walked over to me. He inhaled deeply, crunching his nose up at the smell. "It's that day of the year, isn't it."

"It _was_ to be exact…not that it's any of _your_ business…" I muttered, pushing him backwards and heading towards the stairs. His hand gripped my wrist hard and pulled me to a stop.

"Why go to a different man every time it happens? Why not have someone you know?" I sighed slightly, his obsessive 'crush' on me was taxing at times, I'd had to deal with his behavior for two years now and it was getting old. He was 16 when the cat wanted him, which was very awkward and completely uncalled for and had left a bitter taste in my mouth since that day. I'd also never felt comfortable around Lance again. I shuddered whenever I remembered that night. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and stepped back several feet.

"The cat wants who it wants and nothing I do will change that. And how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want a relationship with you, you're just a child." His eyes flashed darkly and I held back a shiver as a jolt of fear raced through me. 'Albeit a very _dangerous_ child.' I thought as I kept my expression calm. He finally spun on his heel and hurried out of the house, slamming the door hard behind him. I sighed slightly, 'This is getting out of hand, how am I supposed to get him to realize I hold no interest in him whatsoever? I can't have him chasing me all the time, waiting for me to _finally_ realize I love him! It's never going to happen!' I groaned slightly and moved upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me. Keeping my clothes on, I dropped face first onto my bed after kicking my shoes off, then curled onto my side. I really needed to shower, but right now the only thing that was going to be able to lull me to sleep was the scent of Charles still lingering on my clothes and body. It was somehow calming to my nerves….

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I waited until Mystique had disappeared from sight before I started heading home. I had _never_ had sex that many times in one night before and was quite exhausted. I still couldn't believe this had happened. I was surprised Mystique had continued to stay, even after I was _sure_ the influence of the cat, as she had put it, had worn off. I'm sure that when we had slowed down and explored each other's bodies, that it was only Mystique influencing her own actions. "Maybe she gets just as lonely as I do…" I mused as I made it back onto the path I had run on before.

I followed it, letting the cool morning air dry the sweat coating my body. I had _never_ had such a lover like her before, Mystique was passionate, wild, demanding, yet was also surprisingly tender. 'The next time I see her, things are going to be very awkward between the two of us…' I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I was already at the gates of the institute. I blinked slightly then pushed the iron gates open and stepped inside, pushing them closed behind me.

"That was some walk there, Chuck…" I heard a familiar voice from somewhere off to my right. I turned to see Logan push off from a nearby tree and trail after me. I shrugged slightly and continued on my way towards the house. Logan was the only one who knew of my bouts of insomnia and late night jogs I took when I couldn't sleep. Not to mention the fact that I lifted weights and kept quite fit. I hadn't started any of this until a year ago, a year after I'd formed my X-Men. I had wanted to contribute more to helping them out, but had waited until I was _positive_ I would be helpful and not a hindrance to them. After Apocalypse I had decided to help them out, but hadn't had the chance to yet.

I was pushing open the door when Logan's hand dropped onto my shoulder. I sighed internally, knowing what kind of conversation was coming and just wishing it was over already. I was way too exhausted to deal with this right now. He sniffed deeply at my shoulder, then clapped his hand on my back. "You lucky son of a bitch! You got laid on that 'walk' of yours. Next time you go, I'm coming with you! So, who was it?" I glanced at him, surprised he hadn't figured out _who_ I'd slept with.

"I can't tell you Logan, sorry."

"Awww, come on!" He sniffed again as we entered the foyer of the house. "That scent is familiar, but something is different about it and I can't quite place it…" I pulled away from him, grinning in his direction as I headed down the hall to my room.

"Sorry! I don't kiss and tell!" I heard his frustrated growl follow me as I closed the door to my room. I sighed heavily, leaning against the door for a minute before tugging my shoes and socks off and crawling into bed after pulling off my sweat pants leaving me in just my tank top and boxers. I sighed heavily, throwing my arm over my face. I could still smell Mystique on my skin and found myself lulled to sleep by the wonderful scent…

Tbc

So? How do you like chapter 1? This was originally going to be only a oneshot, but I decided to extend it! XD I don't know how long it will end up _being_ but I guess we'll find out together! BTW, just so you know, the reason why Mystique smells different is the fact that when she goes into heat, she gives off a different scent than normal and Logan was unable to realize it was her.


End file.
